Mission Start
by smilesallthewayforever
Summary: The Japanese army has gathered the best of the best soldiers into a super group. They will be feared by many and cause panic amongst the enemy, but their biggest enemy are themselves. Army au


**The New Recruits Are Monsters!**

"The new soldiers are coming in 5 minutes admiral Shirogane." captain Nijimura relayed to his superior.

"Ah right, the new soldiers, do you know of their stats? Any keepers?" He half-heartedly questioned, obviously not that interested as he flipped through some reports. He has been in charge of new soldiers for 5 years now and he has basically lost interest in newbie soldiers.

"Admiral, are you serious?" Nijimura asked, clear shock written on his face.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." He once again answered with half attention.

Nijimura face palmed at his superiors terrible attention span. "Admiral, these recruits are the ones the Military have been talking about for 10 years now! How could you not remember?" He scolded the forgetful admiral.

"Huh? Who're you talking about?" he asked with full attention now.

Nijimura could feel an upcoming migraine just from talking to him, he swears he's starting to get grey hairs from the stress, and he's only 26 for goodness sakes! "These recruits are all from legendary teams, we are receiving 2 from the international American base, 5 from the Crownless base and 7 from the Teiko base where we used to be assigned to before we were transferred here 5 years ago." Nijimura prompted Shirogane.

"Ah! 'The Generation of Miracles' is what they were called right?" Shirogane recalled the nickname the military had given them.

"Yes, although around about the same time we were transferred apparently one of them was kicked out for treason and was promptly replaced. It was Haizaki if I recall correctly." Nijimura informed the admiral as he read through the confidential reports he was given recently, he was the only one who had these in his possession since Shirogane and himself used to be in charge of the base before vice-admiral Sanada had taken over and become an admiral.

"Really now? That Haizaki boy was never any good I guess. Who is this new recruit anyway? How can he stand among those monsters with only half the years of training?" Shirogane questioned his subordinate.

"Kise Ryouta, although he only began the Generation of Miracles experiment 5 years later than the others his natural physical aptitude and copying ability helped place him among the best in no time. Age: 15 – Birthdate: June/18 – Height: 189cm (6'2") – Weight: 77kg – Physical ability: 9/10 – Technique: 9/10 – Stamina: 9/10 – Mental strength: 9/10 – Special ability: 10/10 - Code name: Copy Cat." Nijimura called out his profile. Gasps of amazement were heard and Nijimura turned around to find other officers from this branch had been listening in. "Can I help you guys?" Nijimura questioned the poorly hidden soldiers.

"Captain Nijimura, did you just say this Kise boy is only 15 years old?" one of them began.

"Indeed, though seeing as it is April he will be turning 16 in a couple of months, I do believe he is the 2nd eldest from Teiko recruits, the youngest only turned 15 in February." Nijimura trailed off.

The other soldiers' mouths were dropped in awe. "B-b-but you said they have been training for 10 years!" Another soldier recalled what he had said earlier.

"Yes, they were all chosen at kindergarten age in order to have full control on their development. The Crownless base chose children a year older and The American base have a range." Nijimura neglected to reveal the fact that they had all come from an abandoned orphanage and didn't have much choice to join or not in order to survive.

"So what are they like?" The same soldier asked.

Just then an explosion was heard followed by some shouting. Nijimura and Shirogane looked at each other and sighed, they haven't changed.

"How about you see for yourself, follow me." He motioned for the others to follow as he headed towards the source of the ruckus.

"Kise you dumbass! You can't keep your hands off anything that says 'Danger' can you!"

"Waaaaaa! Kurokocchi help! Aominecchi is bullying me!"

"Kise-kun, that was really stupid of you to accidently set off a bomb."

"Kurokocchi too!"

"Kise, your foolishness resulted in Murasakibara having to use my lucky item-nanodayo."

"Ki-chan! Your very lucky Midorin was carrying wire cutters!"

"Man, it's such a pain to defuse a bomb Se-chin~"

"Ryouta, you will be punished severely later for that incident."

"Everyone is being mean to me-ssu!"

"Ahem, men." Shirogane called to their attention, the 7 of them lined up and faced him with upmost attention, groomed to following orders. Nijimura looked at their eyes but he didn't recognise those people he used to command. Their eyes all looked cold and dominating, it seemed like they were looking down on them. "I hope you had a safe trip." Shirogane began.

"It would've been had Kise not nearly destroy the base every 10 minutes." A tall and muscular bluenette muttered.

"Daiki," A short redhead with mismatching eyes reprimanded before answering Shirogane's question. "The trip was slightly rocky on our own fault but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Ah, I see. Say, do you happen to know where the other recruits are?" Shirogane asked the red head.

"I believe the American base plane landed recently so they should be here soon and the Crownless base men should be here any minute now, actually I believe that is them over there." The redhead nodded in the direction where 5 men jumping out of a truck could be seen. Moments later another truck with the USA flag painted on the back pulled up and another 2 figures stepped out.

"Ah they're here! Along with the American's too!" Shirogane said as he eyed the approaching men. "Men! Attention!" Nijimura yelled to them, the 7 of them each began running towards the others when they heard the orders from their superior. Before long there were 14 prodigies lined up before the admiral.

"Now ladies, don't get too comfortable here! I expect to work you until the whole war knows of you soldiers as grim reapers of the battlefield! This won't be easy for some half-baked kids like you! You will train and you will train hard YOU GOT THAT!" Shirogane yelled at the new recruits. "Yes sir!" They chorused together. "Now before anything I expect some introductions. Name, code name, skill and position if you have one, from right to left! GO!" Shirogane ordered.

"Himuro Tatsuya, mirage, Hacking and infiltration." A boy with black hair that covered the left side of his pretty face, he, like everyone else apart from the generation of miracles, had yet to receive a uniform and wore a simple white shirt and jeans.

"Kagami Taiga, Hellcat, frontline and jumping power."

Nijimura raised an eyebrow at that statement, jumping power? He looked him up and down, he was pretty tall with dark red hair and matching eyes and he wore a black t-shirt with red shorts.

"Hayama Kotaro, Raiju (thunder beast), lightning fast shooting and manoeuvring, second line." This Hayama boy had bright orange hair and a snaggletooth smile and was wearing a light yellow shirt and baggy cargo shorts.

"Mibuchi Reo, Yaksha (nature spirit), Multiple shooting forms and I'm a sniper." This boy was unnaturally pretty; he had on a white t-shirt, stylish grey scarf and black and white skinny jeans.

"Nebuya Eikichi, Goriki (Herculean strength), brute force and Frontlines."

The dark skinned man reminded Nijimura of a gorilla, his messy black muscle tee and oversized pants did little to help his image.

"Kiyoshi Teppei, Iron heart, right of postponement and last line defence." The tall brunette smiled cheerily at his superiors. Nijimura couldn't help how suspiciously radiant he was, especially along with a pink t-shirt and white shorts, however, last line defence are usually positions reserved for strong hulking fighters who are literally considered the wall that protects the base. The strange boy somehow caught the interest of the notorious Nijimura.

Nijimura's gaze shifted to a fairly short boy who looked harmless at first glance. "Hanamiya Makoto, Bad boy, tactics and interrogation and I work at control point." The boy released an aura of eeriness and immediately Nijimura regretted the thought of him being harmless. Not to mention the fact that he mentioned his code name was bad boy and he specialised in torture and tactics. This year's bunch was definitely a group to be reckoned with, and they still haven't gotten to the Miracles yet!

A dainty girl with long pink hair and a model like features stepped forward. Immediately catcalls were heard from the other soldiers Shirogane and Nijimura had brought along. Just as Nijimura opened his mouth to order them to do laps the bunch of them collapsed to the ground. Alarmed, Nijimura and Shirogane began scanning the area for enemies, subconsciously reaching for the rifles strapped to their back.

When his view landed on the Generation of Miracles all of them, one way or another, held a sense of smugness. He glanced at the girl and noticed how the previously full pockets of her green hoodie had been emptied, other than that he noticed no change in her composure or appearance from when she first stepped forward.

"Momoi Satsuki, Data book, Information gathering and spying, control point." She answered smoothly. Her cerise eyes scanned over Nijimura obtrusively, thoughts on her were already to not underestimate her even if she's the only girl amongst prodigies. The saying 'don't judge a book by it cover' truly knew what it was talking about.

The boy next to her began, "Aomine Daiki, Panther, formless fighting and frontlines." The tall bluenette answered cockily. Unlike the previous girl Momoi, who wore a green hoodie over a black skirt with a light blue stripe, he wore a white t-shirt under a silvery blue jacket that had the Teiko emblem on the back and black army pants with a light blue stripe down the sides, also known as the unmistakeable uniform of the Teiko base.

"Kise Ryouta! Copy cat, my talent is to do anything and everything and I'm a fighter pilot!" The blonde chirped cheerily. His atmosphere and appearance severely contrasted to Aomine's, the only resemblance in appearance between the two was their Teiko uniform. Instead of Aomine's rugged and dark complexion Kise wore a look pretty beauty.

"Midorima Shintarou. Dead end. Long range attacks. Sniper." The greenhead said stiffly. His tall stature was on par with Kiyoshi's but his stern face and sharp glasses gave him a more elegant and proper aspect.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Aegis shield, Explosives, Last line defence~" The towering purple head drawled. Shirogane had to do a double take on how much the boy had grown. He was already tall enough when they left, standing at 173cm for a 10 year old but now at 15 he must have been over 2 meters! Nijimura supressed a chuckle form the look on his superiors' face. _'That's what you get when you don't bother to read their profiles!' _He mentally proclaimed.

Both Nijimura and Shirogane alike snapped their focus to the famed redhead who stepped forward. His piercing, heterochromatic eyes put the daunting gaze of Hanamiya to shame.

"Akashi Seijuro, Emperor, sight of the battlefield, control point." Shirogane nodded stiffly and began towards the centre form where he had greeted the soldiers. Just as he opened his mouth to begin another array of orders Nijimura cut him off.

"Admiral Shirogane! You seemed to have forgotten one." He informed the man. _'Seriously, how could you forget the one kid who could escape from the gaze of _Akashi_?'_ Nijimura thought to himself. However, if he was truly honest with himself then he was almost at fault as well, had he not read the profiles.

"Excuse me."

All heads jerked towards the sudden appearance of a petite young boy with brilliant sky blue hair and matching eyes.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am referred to as the Phantom 6th man by others and Shadow by my Teiko teammates, I participate in Assassination and I have no set position." The boy's uniform was slightly altered; the only difference was a black t-shirt replaced the standard white one.

Shirogane coughed to release the tension from the boy's sudden appearance. "Men! You are all probably wondering why we gathered the best of the best into the group that is formed by you 7!"

"Yes Sir!" They replied in Unison.

"We are at war with Kamata West, as you already know! We need you boys to form the special ops group, which will code-name yourself." Shirogane exclaimed.

"To Begin we will be doing an exercise mission to build respect and trust amongst the 14 of you. We will separate those who fight in the front, those who fight in the shadows and those who fight in control. Fronts will include Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Eikichi Nebuya, Hayama Kotaro and Kagami Taiga. Shadows are Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki, Mibuchi Reo, Himuro Tatsuya and Kuroko Tetsuya. Those in control will be Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki, Kiyoshi Teppei and Hanamiya Makoto." Nijimura informed.

"Wait! Why does _she _get to be in two teams?" Kagami asked bewildered as he pointed to Momoi.

"Momoi works as a spy, therefor she will travel with the shadows for the first half of the mission and make her way back to control to relay her information." Nijimura explained calmly.

"Remember, even though this is an exercise it doesn't mean your lives aren't on the line and don't forget to rely not underestimate your team. **Everyone; Mission start!"**

_**Lets get this straight; **_**I don't and never will own Kuroko no Basuke, but I DO own pink polka dot wig. **_**Btw, I know I haven't updated 'He Must Not Know' in a while but I seriously can't think of anything to write for the next chapter and in my moment I just suddenly thought of this story and yeah. If anyone has any Ideas for this story or my other one please feel free to let me know because I usually just write on a spur of the moment and well…yeah stories like this happen…**_


End file.
